wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czarne Indye/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Czarne Indye W drodze. Bieg myśli Jamesa Starr zatrzymał się nagle, po odczytaniu drugiego listu, tak sprzecznego z pierwszym. – Co to ma znaczyć? – pytał sam siebie. Inżynier podjął kopertę rozdartą. Miała ona jak pierwsza, stempel biura pocztowego w Aberfoyle. Wyszła więc z tej samej miejscowości hrabstwa Stirling. Nie pisał tego listu stary górnik, to więcej jak pewno. Nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że autor tego drugiego listu znał tajemnicę byłego nadsztygara, ponieważ odwoływał wyraźnie zaproszenie do szybu Yarow. Czyżby naprawdę pierwszy list nie miał już znaczenia? Czy też chciano przeszkodzić przyjazdowi Jamesa Stan? Czyż nie był to zamiar zniweczenia planów Szymona Ford? Tak też myślał James Starr po głębszem zastanowieniu. Sprzeczność dwóch listów obudziła w nim tylko żywsze pragnienie dostania się do sztolni Dochart. Zresztą, jeżeli w tej całej sprawie zaszła jakaś mistyfikacya, lepiej było się o tem upewnić. Sądził jednak słusznie, że warto było raczej wierzyć pierwszemu listowi niż drugiemu, godniejszy bowiem wiary mógł być Szymon Ford aniżeli autor anonimu. – W każdym razie – myślał sobie – ponieważ tak usiłują zachwiać moje postanowienie, warto niezawodnie dowiedzieć się o interesie Szymona Ford. Jutro będę na miejscu o naznaczonej godzinie! Wieczorem James Starr kazał sobie wszystko przygotować do podróży. Ponieważ nieobecność jego mogła się przedłużyć, uprzedził pana W. Elphiston, prezesa »Royal Institution«, że nie będzie mógł brać udziału w przyszłem posiedzeniu Towarzystwa. W taki sam sposób uwolnił się od kilku innych spraw bieżących. Następnie kazał służącemu przygotować i zapakować swą torbę podróżną i położył się spać, myśląc wciąż o otrzymanych listach. Nazajutrz o piątej zrana James Starr wyskoczył z łóżka, ubrał się ciepło, ponieważ było chłodno i deszcz padał; opuścił swoje mieszkanie przy Canongate i udał się do przystani Granton, gdzie miał wsiąść na statek, który go w trzy godziny zawiezie do Stirling. Po raz pierwszy może James Starr, przejeżdżając przez CanongateNajgłówniejsza i najsławniejsza ulica starego Edynburga., nie odwrócił się i nie spojrzał na Holyrood, pałac dawnych władców szkockich. Nie widział przed frontem tegoż pałacu karyatyd, przyodzianych w stare kostyumy szkockie, składające się ze spódnicy zielonej, pledu kraciastego i torby z koźlej skóry. Chociaż fanatycznie uwielbiał Walter Scotta, jak każdy prawdziwy syn starej Kaledonii, nie rzucił tym razem okiem na oberżę, w której stanął Waverley i gdzie mu krawiec przyniósł jego sławny kostyum wojskowy, który się tak bardzo podobał naiwnej wdowie Flockhart. Nie zniżył głowy również przed małym placykiem, gdzie górale powystrzeliwali swoje naboje po zwycięstwie Pretendenta, nie bacząc na to, że mogli zabić Florę Mac Ivor. Zegar więzienny wznosił wśród placu swój historyczny cyferblat, spojrzał nań jedynie by się przekonać, że się nie spóźni na parowiec. W Nelher-Bow nie zauważył domu wielkiego reformatora Johna Knoxa, jedynego człowieka, którego nie mogła pozyskać uprzejmość Maryi Stuart. Skręciwszy na High-Street, ulicę drobiazgowo opisaną w powieści »L’Abbé«, szybkim krokiem posunął się do mostu olbrzymiego na Bridge-Street, który łączy trzy pagórki Edynburga z sobą. W kilka minut potem James Starr przybył na dworzec »General Railway«, a po upływie 30 minut wysiadł z wagonu w Newhaven, ładnej rybackiej wiosce, położonej o milę od Leith, portu Edynburgskiego. Przypływ morza pokrywał właśnie wybrzeże czarne i skaliste. Pierwsze bałwany uderzały o barykadę, podtrzymywaną tylko żelaznymi łańcuchami. Na lewo jeden z tych statków, które krążą po rzece Forth, pomiędzy Edynburgiem a Stirlingiem przymocowany był do przystani Granton. W tej chwili komin Księcia Walii wyrzucał ze swej paszczy kłęby czarnego dymu, a kocioł jego chrapał ponuro. Na odgłos dzwonka, spóźnieni pasażerowie przyspieszyli kroku. Mnóstwo tam było kupców, rolników, pastorów, tych ostatnich łatwo poznać było można po krótkich spodniach, długich rewerendach i wązkim, białym pasku, okalającym szyję. James Starr przybył w samą porę. Lekko wskoczył na pokład Księcia Walii. Chociaż deszcz padał gwałtowny żaden z pasażerów nie szukał schronienia w salonie parowca. Wszyscy stali nieruchomi, otuleni w pledy podróżne, niektórzy popijali od czasu do czasu dżyn lub wisky, rozgrzewając się w ten sposób. Ostatni odgłos dzwonka rozległ się, podniesiono kotwicę, zluźniono łańcuchy i Książę Walii ruszył ku wyjściu z małego basenu, który go bronił przed bałwanami morza Północnego. Firth of Forth, tak bowiem zowią zatokę wyżłobioną pomiędzy wybrzeżami hrabstwa Fife na północ, a hrabstwami Linlihgow, Edynburg i Haddington od południa, tworzy stronę wschodnią Forthu, rzeki niewielkiej w rodzaju Tamizy lub Mersey o głębokich wodach, która, spływając z zachodu Ben-Lomondu, wpada do morza pod Kinkardine. Przeprawa od przystani Granton do końca tej zatoki trwałaby nie długo, gdyby nie konieczność zatrzymywania się przy rozmaitych stacyach obu wybrzeży i licznych z tego powodu zakrętów. Miasta, wsie, wybrzeża, rozciągają się po obu stronach Forthu wśród drzew i żyznej krainy. James Starr ukryty przed deszczem pod szeroką kładką, rzuconą pomiędzy bębnami, nie myślał się zachwycać tym krajobrazem, który cięły gęste strumienie deszczu. Szukał raczej okiem jakiego pasażera, któryby nań zwracał szczególniejszą uwagę. Zdawało mu się, że autor anonimowego listu powinienby się znajdować na statku. Ale nikt się na niego nie patrzył. Książę Walii, opuszczając przystań Granton, skierował się do ciasnego przejścia, utworzonego przez dwa szpice South-Queensferry i North-Queensferry, poza którem to przejściem Forth tworzy rodzaj jeziora spławnego dla okrętów o stu tonnach. Wśród gęstej mgły widoczne były od czasu do czasu śnieżyste szczyty gór Grampian. Niebawem parowiec stracił z oczu wioskę Aberdour, wyspę Colm, ozdobioną w górze ruinami klasztoru z XII wieku, resztki zamku Barnbougle, dalej Donibristle, gdzie został zamordowany zięć regenta Murray, następnie ufortyfikowaną wysepkę Garvie. Parowiec, posuwając się dalej, przebył cieśninę Queensferry, zostawił na lewo zamek Rosyth, gdzie dawniej zamieszkiwała linia Stuartów, pokrewna z matką Cromwella, przesunął się koło Blackness-Castle, również ufortyfikowanego, zgodnie z jednym z paragrafów traktatu Unii i wzdłuż małego portu Charleston, dokąd zwożą wapno z pokładów lorda Elgina. Nareszcie dzwonek Księcia Walii oznajmił stacyę Crombie-Point. Czas był szkaradny. Deszcz pędzony gwałtownym wiatrem rozdrabniał się i mokrą kurzawą okrywał wszystkich. James Starr nie mógł się ustrzedz od pewnego niepokoju. Czy też syn Szymona Ford będzie na oznaczonem miejscu? Wiedział z doświadczenia, że górnicy przyzwyczajeni do głębokiego spokoju w kopalniach niechętnie narażają się na zaburzenia atmosferyczne. Z Callander do sztolni Dochart i szybu Yarow można było liczyć cztery mile angielskie. Oto powody, które mogły opóźnić przybycie syna starego nadsztygara. Inżynier niepokoił się jednak bardziej myślą, że naznaczona w pierwszym liście schadzka, odwołaną była w następnym. Co prawda było się czem niepokoić. W każdym razie, jeżeliby Henryk Ford nie znajdował się na stacyi, gdy pociąg stanie w Callander, James Starr postanowił udać się sam do sztolni Dochart, a nawet gdyby tego potrzeba było do wioski Aberfoyle. Tam otrzymałby niezawodnie wiadomości o Szymonie Ford i dowiedziałby się, w którem miejscu przebywał obecnie nadsztygar. Książę Walii tymczasem nie przestawał podnosić wielkich bałwanów za swemi kołami. Nie było widać ani wybrzeży rzeki, ani wioski Crombie, ani Torryburn, ani Torry-house, ani Newmils, ani Carriden-house, ani Kirkgrange, ani Salt-Pans, po prawej stronie. Mały port Bowness, port Grangemouth, wyżłobiony przy ujściu kanału Klydy, znikały we mgle wilgotnej. Kulross, stary gród i ruiny opactwa Citeaux, Kinkardine i jego warsztaty budowlane, przed któremi się parowiec zatrzymał, Ayrth-Castle i jego wieża czworograniasta z XIII-go wieku, Clackmannan i jego pałac, zbudowany przez Roberta Bruce, nie były nawet widoczne poza prostopadłymi strumieniami deszczu. Książę Walii zatrzymał się przed przystanią Alloa, gdzie kilku wysiadało pasażerów. James Starr uczuł ściśnienie serca na widok tego miasteczka, gdzie dawniej dostawiano tak obficie węgiel eksploatowany w wielkich kopalniach, które żywiły taką liczną rzeszę pracowników. Fantazya jego wprowadzała go do tych podziemi, gdzie oskardy górników dźwięczały jeszcze dotąd. Kopalnie Alloa, łączące się prawie z kopalniami Aberfoyle, wzbogacały jeszcze hrabstwo, podczas gdy pokłady sąsiednie wyczerpane od tylu lat nie liczyły już ani jednego pracownika. Parowiec, opuszczając Alloa, zagłębił się w rozliczne zakręty, które przebiega Forth na przestrzeni mil dziewiętnastu. Płynął szybko wśród drzew obu wybrzeży. Na chwilę jedną, gdy się niebo nieco rozjaśniło, ujrzano ruiny opactwa Kambuskenneth z XII-go stulecia. Następnie zamek Stirling i gród królewski tegoż nazwiska, gdzie rzeka Forth przecięta dwoma mostami nie może być spławną dla okrętów o wysokich masztach. Zaledwie Książę Walii przybił do brzegu, inżynier na brzeg wyskoczył. W pięć minut potem przybył na dworzec Stirling, a w godzinę wysiadł z pociągu na stacyi Callander, wioski położonej na lewym brzegu Teith. Na dworcu czekał młody człowiek, który się natychmiast zbliżył do inżyniera. Był to Henryk, syn Szymona Ford. ----